fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
A Lost Claus
| Prev = Land of the Flea | Next = One False Movie }} A Lost Claus is the Christmas themed special episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, which premiered December 1st, 2005. The episode pays tribute to one of the holiday television chesnuts, A Charlie Brown Christmas as well as Charles Dickens' holiday story A Christmas Carol. Plot Mac arrives at Foster's on Christmas Eve to celebrate his first Christmas with the rest of the residents, but when a horde of imaginary Santas enter the house, Mac starts believing that there is no such thing as Santa Claus. Bloo is convinced that Mac is wrong, so they go about trying several experiments that would logically prove Santa is real. Mac doubts that flying reindeer can go around the earth in one night, so Bloo sends Wilt around the world in a sleigh carried by unicorns. He then sets out to disprove the theory that Santa wouldn't fit into the chimney, so he gets Eduardo to slide down. Ed, however, gets stuck. Mac and Bloo then go to the mall to sit on Santa's lap. Santa in the mall turns out to be Coco, and Mac accidentally tears off her fake beard, getting her fired from the job and making her vow never to speak to him again. When Mac and Bloo get back to the home, Wilt still hasn't returned, so Mac gets even more depressed. Madame Foster, however, informs him that all kids go through this stage sooner or later, but tells him that everything will be all right in the end. Before he goes to sleep, Mac wishes to get underwear from Santa, to try and prove his existence. In the night, Bloo dresses himself as the ghosts of Bob Marley, a Christmas present, and the robot-ghost of the future, and tells Mr. Herriman to give more than one presents to everyone in the house. Mr. Herriman misinterprets his message, thinking that it is not to give anyone a single gift. Bloo calls Mac in a state of shock and informs him that there won't be any Christmas in the house, as Mr. Herriman takes out the presents and tree. On Christmas morning Mac doesn't get underwear, and walks sadly to Foster's. When he gets there, Wilt greets him, having been brought back by something in the middle of the night. Coco won a wrongful termination suit, and Mac regains her friendship. Eduardo tells Mac that he was pushed down the chimney in the night. And the house is filled with presents and the tree is back in place. Mac finds underwear in his Christmas stockings at Foster's, and goes to find Bloo to check out one detail. Surely enough, Bloo received a pile of coal, angrily exclaiming that he'll get back at Santa. The house's residents then gather around the tree. During the end credits, Mr. Herriman panics, trying to tell the ghost of the future that he tried to take out the presents. Category:Episodes